Kabut Panas Memusingkan
by Irenyla
Summary: "Tetapi aku benci musim panas..."/Rentetan kejadian musim panas yang terus menerus terulang. AU/ Spesial untuk Matatagi Hayato yang (katanya) ulang tahun /Dedikasi untuk RATU OBENG-SENPAI


Rentetan kejadian merah yang terus menerus berulang pada musim panas kali ini...

Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy (c) Level-5

Kagerou Daze (c) Jin/ Shizen no Teki P

Warning: Cerita abal dan pasaran? Sengaja. Biar laku /kibas rambut /elah/ OOC, pendeskripsian kurang, tak pandai dalam diksi, AU, mbak Powai hidup di bumi (?) dan lain-lain

Notes: I'M HOMEEEEE! /kecupin chara Inazuma satu-satu /KENA RABIES!

Happy reading~~~

Pada 15 Agustus, pukul 12:30 (kurasa) siang, aku merutuki cuaca yang cerah ini. Langit biru yang terbentang, matahari yang terus memancarkan sinar... Semua ini begitu menyebalkan.

Dan seperti yang kubilang... Matahari di atas yang bersinar memuakkan menemani kita. Yah... Karena kita tak memiliki kesibukan, kita memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman. Siapa yang tahu bahwa hari ini sangat menyebalkan, huh? Sementara untaian-untaian kata keluar dari kita untuk membunuh hening.

(Sayangnya aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa menit lagi...)

"Kau tahu... Aku sebenarnya membenci musim panas..." tatapan matamu yang kosong itu begitu aneh. Tetapi gerakan membelai kucing hitam di pangkuanmu tak berhenti.

"Ah..." kucing hitam itu tiba-tiba melompat dari pangkuanmu. Kau tampak terkejut sementara aku terpaku menatap kucing yang melompat darimu itu.

Kaki-kakimu kemudian berlari mengejar kucing itu. Hal bodoh bila aku tak berlari mengejarmu. Lalu aku melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan saat iris obsidianku melirik ke kanan.

"Eh..." hal yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam. Bagai batu untuk menunjukkan respon terkejutku. Bodoh, memang.

Kau masih berlari menghiraukan sekitarmu. Sementara aku masih tercekat memandangmu.

Benda sialan itu menabrak tubuhmu ketika kau menjerit. Sementara cairan merah yang memaksa keluar dari kulitmu menebar di sekitar jalan raya, lampu merah mengerikan dan... Aku...

Sementara seorang sosok yang mirip denganku tertawa sinis di seberang jalan sana. Terlihat senang sekali dengan penderitaanku.

"Ini bukan ilusi, lho..." dia berkata dengan suara santai dan senyum sinis.

Langit biru cerah dan jangkrik yang bersuara riang seolah mengejekku adalah hal yang terakhir kali aku ingat sebelum pandanganku mengabur.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentang jam membangunkanku. Meraba-raba dimana ponselku berada, akhirnya aku menggapainya.

Manikku yang awalnya berlindung di balik kelopak terbuka perlahan. Memandang jam digital di ponsel.

Tanggal 14 Agustus, pukul 12. Aku menghela napas.

Aku mengingat suara jangkrik yang memuakkan. Entah kenapa. Terasa seperti de javu.

Hal yang aneh melihat taman yang sama dengan mimpi.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." gumamku.

Di saat kau keluar dari taman, orang-orang mulai berteriak di sekeliling kita. Mereka melihat ke arah atas sementara mulut mereka membuka.

Tiang besi jatuh dan langsung menembus tubuhmu. Suara lonceng yang bercampur teriakanmu terdengar di telingaku.

Langit bersinar cerah di celah-celah pohon. Jangkrik menyebalkan itu masih berbunyi. Mengejekku.

Sementara sosok yang mirip denganku tertawa sinis di pemandangan gila ini.

"Ini bukan mimpi, lho."

Saat pandanganku mulai mengabur, aku menoleh ke arahmu. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tersenyum?

Lalu pandanganku benar-benar kabur dan akhirnya berubah menjadi hitam...

.

.

Setelah itu, entah sudah berapa kali duniaku menggelap, lalu terbangun dan mendapat pemandangan mengerikan lagi. Tapi sosok di sana masih tetap tersenyum sinis padaku.

Aku menyadari bahwa sudah bertahun-tahun cerita usang ini berjalan. Dan hanya ada satu akhir. Maka...

Ketika truk akan menabrakmu, aku langsung mendorongmu ke tepi jalan. Dan benda sialan itu menyentuh tubuhku dengan penuh kecepatan.

Darah yang melesak keluar menembus kulitku melumuri tubuhmu. Sementara kau tercekat menyaksikanku.

Aku tersenyum dan berkata "Rasakan itu!" pada sosok kabut panas yang terdiam melihatku.

Cerita usang ini akhirnya selesai...

Pada 14 Agustus, gadis itu terbangun di kasurnya. Sementara air mata mengaliri pipi mulusnya.

"Aku juga gagal kali ini..." katanya saat itu seraya mengelus kucing di pangkuannya.

End

* * *

PLIIISSSS! INI KADO ULTAH MACEM APA?! /banting naskah /kebiasaan

OH, YA. HABEDE MZ TAGI. MOGA MAKIN CINTA AMA MBK POWAI,YA~ MAAP AKU MALAH BIKIN KADO ULTAH UNTUKMU YANG ABAL, PASARAN DAN TRAGEDI INIIIII. /mojok

GIMANA SENPAI?! KECEWA GA SAMA FANFIC ULTAH BIKINAN IRA?! /mojok lagi

UDAH, AH. KU MAU PUBLISH FIC SATU LAGI. JAA NE INAZUMA. KU NANTI BALIK LAGI, KOK. MWAH~ /Ketjupin chara Inazuma /Ra

KAGAYAKU HOSHINA LOG OUT


End file.
